West Wing One Shots
by DonnaLymoss
Summary: These are just a bunch of West Wing stories all thrown into one book. I'm not nearly as talented as some authors on here but I really enjoy writing these books!
1. Early Mornings

**This is set on the morning of the inauguration in Tomorrow**. **I wrote this while I was bored in class lmao!**

Josh rolled over in the bed. His hand reached for the alarm clock on the nightstand. He turned it towards him slowly, still half-asleep. He slumped when he read the time. _Seriously?_ He didn't want to get up. He felt a hand on his back and he smiled to himself. He turned back over to see Donna smiling at him. Josh rested his head back on the pillow and sighed.

"Hi." she whispered her hands finding his chest.

"Hi." he whispered back, placing his hands on her hips. Donna leant forward capturing Josh lips in hers. He sighed when she pulled away. She giggled and pecked his pout.

"You're are too cute, Joshua." She sat up turning away from him. "Come on. Time to get up."

He groaned falling back against the pillow. "But I don't wanna!"

Donna giggled. She grabbed her clothes from her drawer in Josh's apartment. She walked to the door of the bathroom and pulled it open.

"Hey!" Josh called from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed." She said laughing.

"Why don't you just get changed out here?" Josh asked wiggling his eyebrows. Donna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to answer that." she said hurrying into the bathroom. Josh slid off the bed and stumbled to his closet. He filed through his oversized suits and picked out a black one. He quickly got changed and fell back onto the bed. Josh sat up when Donna exited the bathroom wearing a little black dress. She walked slowly over to her drawer again and pulled out a purple scarf.

"Wow." Josh said smiling at Donna who was blushing furiously.

"What." she said tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear. She scrambled past Josh, who was still admiring her from the bed, and grabbed a pair of black heels.

"You look beautiful." He said standing and walking over to her. He stopped behind her at the mirror where she was putting on her jewellry. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bright red cheek.

"It's nothing special." she whispered turning her face back to him. "It's just a dress."

"You look beautiful in anything Donnatella." he said shrugging. She twisted her body around to face him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I love you." she whispered her eyes glued to her hands.

"Yeah?" He placed one of his hands under her chin and lifted her head up. He searched her bluey-green eyes.

"Yeah." She repeated smiling shyly. Josh grinned back.

"God you do not know how much I've wanted to hear you say that." He pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips. He pulled away and placed a kiss on her head.

"So..." She whispered biting her lip. He laughed pulling her closer.

"I love you too Donnatella." Josh's pager buzzed from the nightstand. They both sighed simultaneously. Donna let go of Josh and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably be going." Donna said turning around. Josh grabbed her before she had the chance to walk away.

"No." he said turning her around.

"No?" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "Someone obviously needs you." she said gesturing her to the pager.

"Those people aren't important." He placed his head on Donna's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"By those people do you mean The President-elect? Because I would say he's pretty important." she laughed pushing Josh away. Josh considered this for a moment.

"Well yeah, I guess, but you're so much more..."

"Beautiful? Smart? Interesting?" Donna interrupted. Josh pulled her closer to him and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Well," his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for a reply. "Yeah." he said, after a moment, shrugging.

"Yeah?" Donna questioned running her fingers in circles around his chest.

"Yeah." Josh's pager buzzed again from the nightstand and he released his arms from around Donna. They parted, grabbing their things and headed for the door.

"Hey Josh?" she whispered as they walked out the door.

"Hey Donna?" he said laughing.

"Okay, can you be serious for one moment?" Josh nodded searching Donna's eyes. "Good. You know when you told me, you loved me? In Hawaii? Were you being honest? Because just then, I was being serious. Deadly serious. I've just got to know if you feel the same way because it would hurt to much if you didn't." she rambled. She finished breathless and her eyes were welling with tears.

"Donna, please don't cry. Of course I feel the same way about you. You think that I'm lying? Donna do you think that's somethings I usually say to people? I meant it. I really did." He pulled Donna into his arms. She burst into tears burying her head in his neck. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you." she mumbled into his shirt. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the only things keeping them warm was their coats and the arms of the other person. Pedestrians were giving them strange looks as they went past and Josh glared right back at them. He hadn't really understood what they meant. She was crying because she loved him? He thought she was supposed to happy and smiling at him with her toothy-lopsided smile. It was because for her this wasn't just a relationship. It was everything. He was her everything and had been for almost 9 years. He gave her a career, second chances and a home. She lifted her head and looked up at Josh. He smiled his dimpled smile and pecked her cheek. "Come on." she said taking his hand in hers. As they began to walk she couldn't help but stare at there hands clasped together. It a felt so new. It felt so good to be his. She smiled to herself. Although she knew it wasn't always going to be easy, nothing was, she knew that as long as had him, she would be ok.


	2. North Carolina

Sam stood nervously outside the building. His breathing was heavy and his knees were trembling. _Why had he come here?_ He shook his head and knocked on the door of the huge house. He rubbed his slick palms together, trying to calm his nerves. He could feel himself becoming dizzy and he looked down at the ground. He was so busy trying to pull himself together that he hadn't noticed the door open.

"Hello?" he raised his eyes from the floor to see a middle aged woman standing in front of him. She looked exactly like her. The same blonde hair and blue eyes and of course the accent.

"Hello." he said straightening up. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at Sam. _What was a young, good looking man doing standing at her doorway?_

"Is there something you need?" she said folding her arms across her chest. Sam didn't really know how to answer that question. _Oh, I flew all from California to speak to your daughter?_ Luckily he didn't have to answer.

"Sam?" there she was. Ainsley Hayes. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes. He was quite emotional when it came to these things. What had he gotten himself into? "Mom, could you please leave us alone?" Her mother gave Sam a smile before hurrying back inside. Sam looked up at Ainsley, trying to find something, anything to say to her. You'd think, considering he was the former Deputy Communications Director to the President, that he would be be good with words and he was. He just wasn't good with pressure. "Sam are you going to say something or am I going to have to slap you?" Ainsley snapped crossing her arms. The look of shock on Sam's face caused her to laugh. "I was just joking, Sam but seriously you have to say something." He chuckled, glad that the ice had been broken.

"Hey, I guess?" he said shrugging. Ainsley rolled her eyes, leaning back against the door.

"Hey? You flew across the country to say hey? I do have phone you know?" She sighed running her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Well Ainsley, somethings are best said in person." he mumbled underneath his breath.

"Like hey?" she questioned placing her hands on her hips. "Sam, how did you find me here?"

"I went to your office and they told me that you were over here for your Dad's birthday."

"So you flew over here? You couldn't have waited until I got back?" she sighed throwing her her hands up in the air.

"No. I couldn't." He muttered under his breath. This situation hadn't gone at all like he'd hoped.

"So what is it? What did you have to tell me?"

"I'm not going to tell you now. It's not a good moment." Ainsley rolled her eyes. A tall man wearing a sharp black suit began to walk down the hallway. He came to stand by Ainsley.

"Ainsley darling, who's this?" He said looking at Ainsley, confused.

"Sam Seaborn." Sam said stepping forward to shake his hand. "I'm a friend of your daughter's."

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Richard." he looked between the two of them. He could tell that their was something going on between this man and his daughter. "Say Sam, would you like to come in? Join us for dinner?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to interrupt..."

"Nonsense!" Richard cut in. Ainsley exchanged looks with her father before turning back to Sam. She had no idea what he was up to.

"Yeah Sam, come on!" Ainsley smiled tensely at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Thanks." he said following them inside. He hadn't wanted to admit that he hadn't booked a hotel. As they walked down the hallway Ainsley pulled Sam back.

"No politics."~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for inviting me Mr Hayes." Sam shook the older gentleman's hand. They had finished dinner hours ago and Sam and Richard had been arguing friendly (despite Ainsley objections) about politics. It was nearing 11:30 and Sam still hadn't left.

"No problem, Sam it was a pleasure meeting you." Richard said patting Sam on the back. He had been thoroughly impressed by Sam. Although he was a democrat and they hadn't agreed on much politically, he was well-mannered and sophisticated. Sam bid goodbye to the rest of Ainsley's family and together he and Ainsley walked to the door. He stepped outside into the cool November air, rubbing his arms. Ainsley followed him outside, slamming the door behind her. Ainsley cleared her throat, causing Sam to spin around.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Ainsley looked down at Sam as he fiddled with his thumbs. _What was his problem?_ He wasn't there. He was acting so strange. She couldn't understand why he was so nervous. "Look Sam..."

"No, Ainsley. Listen," Sam said looking up. Ainsley was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She knew he was sensitive especially compared to his best friends. "I have very strong feelings for you Ainsley." He said dropping his head. He's finally said it. We'll sort of.

"You-u.." Ainsley stuttered, blinking.

"Yeah." Sam said walking up a step to grab her hands.

"I have since I met you."

"When I kicked your ass on national television?"

"I prefer ass kicking to ass kissing." Ainsley smiled lowering her head, causing a piece of her hair to fall into her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that Sam." Ainsley laughed shaking her head. "It was certainly a surprise."

"A good surprise? Or a bad surprise?"

"Definitely good." She bit her lip. "I have similar feelings." Sam smiled tightening his grip on her hands.

"So... is this the part where I kiss you?"

"No Sam. This is the part where _I_ kiss you."

"Oh." Ainsley grabbed Sam's shirt pulling him in. She placed her lips on his. He smiled against, wrapping hi arms around her waist. They pulled apart grinning like idiots.


	3. Alice

Josh paced around the room. Donna lay on the bed next to him, breathing heavily. Her contractions were coming closer and Josh knew that in a few hours he would be a Dad. In a few hours he would have a child. A child that he would have to protect and take care of.

"JOSH!" Donna yelled. Josh spun around on his heels, grinning sheepishly. "If you keep pacing, I swear I'm going to kill you." Josh nodded freezing to the spot. He crept carefully over to Donna's bed, making sure he wouldn't upset her.

"How are you feeling?" Josh said resting carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Me? Oh, I'm feeling fine and dandy Josh. Never been better." she snapped, clenching her fists. Josh jumped up from the bed.

"Sorry." he mumbled, sitting in the chair next to the bed, rather than risking going near her again.

"You should be Josh. You did this to me!" Donna cried, closing her eyes and letting out a blood-curdling scream. Josh winced looking down at the floor. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

"Me? It was a group effort Donna." Josh whispered under his breath. A nurse trotted into the room, carrying a wet towel and gloves for Josh.

"Oh don't count on him going anywhere near that end of me." Donna breathed. "He gets very queasy." Josh nodded silently. His face was already ghostly white and his stomach was doing flips. The nurse came to stand by Donna, placing the towel on her head.

"You," she said pointing at Josh. "Hold this." Josh did as he was told and took the towel. Donna looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"We're gonna parents." she whispered breathing heavily. Josh smiled grabbing her hand.

"We sure are." Josh yelped as Donna squeezed his hand. The nurse grinned at the pair.

"Ok here we go, Donna."

...

"Hey." Josh said creeping quietly into the room. Donna lay in the bed, their daughter resting in her arms.

"Hi." she smiled tiredly.

"I just finished talking to C.J." Josh said lowering himself onto the bed. He smiled down at his daughter. He couldn't quite fathom the fact that he was a father. Donna looked up at him smiling.

"I think we did alright." Donna whispered, letting out a big yawn.

"Yeah." Josh whispered. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He didn't cry very often. The last time he cried was during his vows. Even before that he couldn't remember too many occasions were he had cried. There was his proposal, Leo's funeral, when Joanie had died. He definitely didn't cry as much as his wife who cried every second day. He only cried when it was worth it.

"I love you." Donna said kissing his cheek. She felt his tears on her lips. "Are you crying."

"No," Josh said wiping his eyes. "I don't cry."

"Whatever." Donna laughed, nudging him. She looked up at him smiling adoringly at their daughter. He'd never seen him so happy in his life, except maybe when she said yes to his proposal. She knew he would be the best Dad. "Here." She said lifting the sleeping baby out of her arms. "Hold her." Josh shook his head.

"No I-I might drop her." he stuttered, pulling his arms to his sides so that Donna couldn't hand her over.

"Josh, I'm sure that you won't drop her. You've held C.J's kids more times than I could count and you've never dropped them before."

"I don't know." Josh cautiously took his baby from Donna. "I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong." he sighed. His arms were stiff and he was scared to move. One wrong step and everything could go wrong. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Josh, we're gonna make mistakes. Every parent does. No one can be perfect and the only way we learn is by making mistakes." Josh didn't remove his eyes from the baby in his arms but he smiled.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Josh whispered. Donna smiled, closing her eyes. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Deserve what?" she replied. She knew the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"You, her. Everything." He finally tore his eyes away from the baby and looked up at Donna. "I love you."

"I love you more."

...

 _1 year later_

Donna lay awake in her bed. It was nearly 12:00am and she was waiting for Josh to come to bed. She wriggled around under the covers, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't understand why Josh wasn't in bed. She'd left him working in the kitchen. HE was probably still there. She rolled her eyes, and climbed out of bed. She shivered as her feet hit the floor. She shuffled into the hallway and down to the kitchen. Josh's laptop was still switched on on the kitchen counter. Papers were scattered everywhere on the table but Josh was nowhere to be seen. Donna could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She looked around searching for any signs that he'd had a panic attack. He hadn't had any problem with his PTSD, but considering how stressed he'd been lately it was a perfect time for it to return. But, the room looked as it always did when Josh worked late. Donna scurried down the hallway, pulling her arms into her chest. She checked in the bathroom, the living room and every other room in the tiny apartment, but she still couldn't find him. She stopped at the door of their daughter, Alice's nursery. She didn't know where Josh was and the only room she hadn't checked was this one. She blew through the door to find Josh looking down at Alice who was sound asleep in her crib.

"Shh." Josh turned to face Donna, wiping his nose against his sleeve. She swore she could see tears in his eyes.

"Josh you scared the hell out of me. I couldn't find you anywhere." She whispered coming to stand beside him. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "What are you doing in here?" Josh sighed. His breath was shaky and his cheeks were bright red and puffy.

"She's going to be one in just a few minutes. One." he choked. "I don't want her to grow up." Donna smiled, looking up at him. She placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped hi arms around her.

"Yeah." she closed her eyes, huddling closer to him. "We've done a pretty good job so far."

"I just don't want to get older. I don't want her to stop needing me. I want to be her superhero for ever."

"She'll always need you. Just in different ways." Donna whispered. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Happy tears.

"You think so?" Josh whispered his voice still shaky.

"I know so." Josh smiled and kissed Donna's head. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"One or twice." Donna laughed pushing him away. "Did I ever tell you you're adorable?."

"Yeah. Not exactly what I was going for though." Donna couldn't help but laugh and it wasn't long until Josh joined in. Donna grabbed his hand.

"Shh! We might wake her." she breathed between laughs. "Come on let's go to bed."

...

 _3 years later_

Josh lay awake in bed, Donna sound asleep beside him. He could hear the patter of feet, out in the corridor. It was 6 am and he was awaiting the daily wake up call. He saw the bedroom door open and shut his eyes. He smiled burying his head in the pillow.

"Daddy." he opened his eyes to see his daughter grinning widely at him.

"Good morning Alice." Josh said faking a yawn. Alice stared at Josh suspiciously as he sat up.

"Daddy, were you awake?" Josh laughed and scooped her into his arms. She laughed loudly as Josh tickled her.

"Alice, why don't you go wake Mommy up?" He said placing her down on the floor. She skipped to the other side of the bed and tapped Donna's arm.

"Momma, wake up. Momma!" Alice whispered tugging on her arms gently. Donna's eyes fluttered open and she grinned at her daughter.

"Good morning baby." Donna whispered kissing Alice on the head. She lifted her up onto the bed and placed her in between herself and Josh. "Alice, do you know what day it is?" Alice shook her head staring intently at Donna.

"It's Saturday." Josh finished leaning over to the pair. Alice gasped holding her hands over her mouth.

"Saturday?" Alice repeated loudly. Josh and Donna nodded simultaneously. Alice pumped the air with her fist and scooted off the bed. "That means your home all day!" She cried jumping up and down. She ran out of the room, Josh close on her tail. Donna hopped out of bed, sliding into robe and slippers. Her head was pounding and she felt terribly sick. She stumbled to the bathroom and knelt on the floor beside the toilet. She twirled her hair out of her face and leaned forward. She sat there, for 5 minutes without being sick. She stood up slowly, pulling her robe closer around her.

"Donna, breakfast is ready!" Josh called from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway. She had been feeling sick the past three days but she hadn't said anything to Josh. She knew that he would automatically assume she was pregnant and she didn't want to get his hopes up. It had been a struggle conceiving the first time around and she hadn't expected it to be any easier the second time around. When she reached the kitchen she saw Josh flipping pancakes and Alice sitting on the bench drinking a cup of juice. "Donnatella, we have some chocolate chip pancakes for you!" Josh said smirking. Donna shook her head.

"Not that hungry." she said plopping down at the table grabbing the newspaper. "But thank you." Josh stared a her suspiciously. Donna love chocolate chip pancakes. She never passed up an opportunity to eat them. Josh scooped Alice into his arms and placed on her on the chair next to Donna.

"You feeling ok, Donna?" he said concernedly. Donna nodded fixing her eyes to the paper. She hated lying to him, but she was doing it for his own protection.

...

"Daddy! Look at the house I made!" Donna stood at the door of Alice's bedroom watching Josh and Alice playing together on the floor. They were building houses out of blocks.

"That's amazing Alice! That's so much better than mine." Josh said frowning.

"No, yours is beautiful!" Josh smiled and held his arms out.

"Thank you." Alice pounced on Josh and he fell backwards, hitting the floor. They both began to laugh and Donna couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Josh looked up to see Donna at the doorway. He grinned when he saw Donna's teary-eyed smile.

"Josh? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Josh hopped up straight away accidentally knocking Alice off him, although she didn't seem to notice.

"Alice, Mom and I are going to talk for a moment ok?" Alice nodded turning back to play with her toys. The stepped out of the room, and Donna grabbed Josh's hand. "Is everything ok?" Josh whispered squeezing her hands. Donna smiled.

"Josh, I'm pregnant." Josh's mouth hit the floor. His eyes automatically looked down to her stomach.

"You're..." he began unable to find words.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." Donna's eyes filled with tears of joy. Josh grabbed her into a tight hug, squeezing her. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"We're gonna have another baby." he whispered in her hair.

"Yeah."


	4. The Ticket

Hello fellow wingnuts! I'm sorry I have been on hiatus for so long. So I'm back with another J & D one shot. This is based off of their scene in the 7x01. It's obviously not going to be fluffy so read at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. If I did they would have been together 7 seasons earlier.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"And if you think that I don't miss you every day."

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He shouldn't be making her feel guilty. After all, he was the reason this had all happened. Her leaving, it was entirely his fault. He'd known she was meant for greater things. He could see it in her eyes the first day he'd met her. Donna Moss, intelligent, likeable, witty, everything American politicians lacked, but greatly needed. But he was selfish. Never in his lifetime had he had the same connection with someone that he had with Donna. The witty banter, the longing glances, the inside jokes. It wasn't just a co-worker thing. It was a Josh and Donna thing. He saw her eyes drop to the ground, the feeling of guilt creeping into his gut. He shouldn't blame her. But a part of him did. How could she have just walked away from him? She did it so easily. Like the past 7 years hadn't happened. Like she hadn't shattered his heart into a million pieces when she joined the Russell campaign. The thing he'd been dreading for 6 years had happened. He'd lost her. That why he did it after all. Keeping her as his assistant. Not allowing for her to move forward with her career. Because he had been petrified of losing her. But he lost her anyway. He eyed her across the desk. She was chewing on her lower lip, and he could tell she was on the brink of tears. His angry demeanor from a few moments ago was gone. Seeing her like this made him want to hug her and forget what happened the last few months. His heart, as always, was ignored and he sat motionless, watching her from his chair. His mouth spits out a few words, none of which he really understood, but she holds up her hand to stop him. It's a simple gesture yes, but it breaks whatever is left of his heart. She grabs her bag, the sadness in her eyes quickly dissolving into anger.

"Thank you for your time." It was so dreadfully polite. So, unlike them. She seemed completely different from the girl who stood in his office 7 years ago and gave herself a job. It takes all his power to not run after her as she storms out of his office. He doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry. Everything about this situation seems so foreign and dreamlike. If you'd have told him a year ago that this would happen, he would have laughed. He seems to be running out of will power because he stands and walks to the door, watching as she storms away from his office. A new wave of pain comes over him and closes the door to his office. He leans his head up against it, closing his eyes. He used to be the one she'd come to with all her problems. She used to be the one that came to him when he was upset. They didn't have even that anymore. Who was he supposed to rant about this too? Who was supposed to tell him to go to sleep? Who was he supposed to lean on? It had been Donna 7 years. He couldn't imagine it being anyone but Donna. He didn't want it to be anyone but her. Nobody could replace her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"And if you think that I don't miss you every day."

There it was. The guilt she had been pushing aside for the past few months came rushing over her instantly. She had tried to tell herself that this was all his fault. The reason he had left was because of him. But she knew deep down it wasn't. She left because of she had to. If she could, she would have stayed his assistant for as long as humanly possible. It wasn't a though she hadn't loved being his assistant. She had in fact, loved every minute of it. Even the parts she hated, she loved. Because she spent it all with him. Gaza taught her that she needed to move on. The prospect of a new career excited her. Doing things that mattered. Josh would argue that the things she did for him were of importance. But she wanted more. She had for a long time. She just hadn't wanted to leave him. She would never forget the look of absolute heartbreak when she told him she'd quit. She had wanted to hug him so desperately in that moment. Tell him that he wasn't going to lose her. Of course, it would have been a lie. Because he lost her. She hadn't meant for her departure to ruin them. She had naively believed that it wouldn't change anything. Her lip begins to tremble as she looks at the ground. She had really believed he would take her back. Again, it was naive of her to think so. The pain she caused him was something she could never take back. Then again, the pain he caused her was something he could never take back.

"I can make a couple of calls…" she cut him off instantly but putting her hand in the air. If there was one thing she couldn't handle it was Josh's pity. She didn't want to be pitied by him. She wanted more than ever for him to tease, to mock her, to invite her back, only to give her flowers on this day for the next however so many years. She longed for him to be the Josh she knew.

"Thank you for your time." It hadn't felt right. It felt all to foreign to be saying something so painfully polite to a person she used to whack when he pissed her off. She was angry now. But not at him. She was angry at herself for not waiting a little while longer. To have joined him on the Santos Campaign. If she could take it all back she would. But she can't. She stands and storms out of his office, the tears welling in her eyes daring to fall at any moment. She feels his eyes on her as she does this. She wants to turn around and run straight back into his arms. To fall into them. To finally let the feelings she'd bottled up inside of her for the last 7 years to come out all at once. What else did she have to lose? She'd already lost him.


End file.
